Did You Know?
by Dobz
Summary: A nurse overhears Max spilling her heart to Fang, and she writes down what Max said. Originally a one-shot, but due to popular demand, extended to three-shot Rated T for mention of self-harm in second chapter
1. An Overheard Speech

**A/N1:Okay, this one…well, As I stepped out of the shower, I just thought 'did you know?' and I saw an Image that will be described. **

**Uh, enjoy, I guess. **

**A/N2:THIS IS MY FIRST FAX. I AM MAINLY A DRAMIONE WRITER, BUT I MAY GO BACK TO FAX NOW AND AGAIN. Just so yah know.**

Nurse POV

As I stood outside the boys room, looking in through the opened door, I felt an overwhelming sadness. He is only 18, so young, to have his life taken.

Well, almost taken.

The constant _beep…beep…beep_ tells me that the boy's heart was still beating. But his body tells a different story. 'Battered and bruised' you could call it. His left leg, broken in two spots, is supported a couple inches above the bed. His right foot, was crushed beyond repair, and had to be amputatedabove the ankle. Half of his ribs, broken. One of his lungs punctured. His arms, bruised and cut, but still whole.

And his face.

I imagine he is quite the handsome boy, with his tan skin and black hair. But you could hardly see it through the bandages. Cuts covered his face. Nose broken, jaw broken, and a chunk of his lip missing.

But that was not the worst part.

He lay, comatose, as he had for the past week.

I remember when he first came in. There was a girl with him. She was crying. She refused to leave him. I let her stay, because she reminded me of somebody I used to know. Persistent, strong, and loyal. His first night here, she slept beside him. I know I shouldn't have, but I eavesdropped on her before she fell asleep. And what she said, well, I felt he has a right to know too. So I wrote it down, and put it under his pillow. When he wakes, I will give it to him.

But as for me, I don't think I will ever forget her words.

"_Did you know you're in a hospital, Fang?" She told him, holding his hand, looking at his bandaged face. "Yep. I never left your side, not even when they brought you here. You must know how hard that is for me. Not only to see you so…" she faltered, "so...broken, but to be in this place, with its chemical smells and white coats." She sighed, and looked out the window. "Did you know, Fang, that I tried to save you? I never wanted you to get hurt. But you followed me…and…" She dropped he head onto his chest, and stayed silent. I have a feeling she was crying._

_She sat up, a pained expression on her face. _

"_Did you know I love you, Fang? I bet you didn't."_

**A/N3: So, this was a lot cooler in my head….but oh well. I hope you like it!**

**A/N4:Aanndd…..If you guys want a 'sequel' thingy, describing what happened to Fang, just let me know, and I can work on that…I just wasn't sure….**

-Dobz


	2. And On That Day

**A/N1:By popular demand, I will be adding this 'prologue/pre-story' thingy. In all honesty, I have no idea what had happened to Fang, so I'll just make this up as I go. *sigh***

**A/N2:Also, remember that this is A/U (Alternate Universe) and No Wings. **

**A/N3:Aanndd I'm upping the rating to T for self-harm. This was the only way I could describe Max's actions, though I don't think she'd actually do this.**

_~One Week Earlier~_

MAX POV

I'm so sick of this. Of all the pressure. Adults are always telling me what to do, expecting me to exceed at every single thing I try. I'm not perfect, you know? I just got so mad. I guess that's wen I started cutting myself.

As I walked along the busy sidewalk, I glanced at my arm. Covered with a sleeve, I knew what lay beneath.

Scars.

Scars that showed how weak I was.

Pathetic.

Useless.

I could never live up to anyone's expectations.

I was a let-down.

I shook my head. My usual mantra. I smirked to myself. Finally, today, I could end it. Fang could take care of 'the flock', our little group of friends, and eventually, they'd all forget about me. I checked the bus schedule one more time, shivering in the Seattle weather. There were people here in shorts and t-shirts! This is crazy! Though, from the temperatures we've been experiencing the past week we've been in Seattle, the cool 50 degree temperature seemed normal.

Weird.

I checked my watch. 3:19

I was standing at the intersection of Queen Ann Ave. and John St. even though I was waiting for the bus that stops at 1st St and Denny Ave. The bus comes in three minutes.

_Max!_

I whipped around. I thought I heard my name. Scanning the crowd, I looked for a familiar face.

No one.

Because no one cared, right?

Back to the stop.

3:20

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_Fang. _I would miss him. His dark, shielded eyes. He tells no one of his secrets. Not even me. But when we looked into each others eyes…there was no one else around…

Another sigh, and a small smile.

At least when I die, I'll be happy. I'll remember the good times.

_MAX!_

Startled, I opened my eyes again. I couldn't have imagined it this time…

I looked around again. I felt like someone was watching me…

3:21

I looked down the street.

No Bus.

"MAX!"

I yelped and jumped.

Right behind me was a panting, enraged Fang.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his tone deadly, his eyes boring into mine. He was shaking slightly.

I swallowed, and looked down the street again.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking around Seattle." I replied, coldly, "Can't a girl get some alone time?"

His eyes narrowed.

"I know Max. I know that you cut yourself." He stepped closer. I backed nearer to the edge of the curb. "I know that you think you should die."

I gasped. _How?_

"I know you, Maximum." He closed his eyes. He looked pained. "Why, Max. Why would you do this to us?" His eyes flicked back open, and he looked straight at me. It felt like he was looking into my soul.

I could hear the bus. I stepped closer to the edge.

"We…we won't make it without you." He took a breath in. "_I _won't make it without you Max."

I sighed. _I'm so sorry, Fang._

And I turned around and stepped out in front of the bus.

Promise me something, reader. Promise me that sometime, maybe tonight, maybe next week, I don't care, Go to your HD movie player. Don't lie, I know you have one. Find the saddest movie you can. You know the movie I'm talking about, the one where the Hero sacrifices himself for the Heroine? And Guys, If you're trying to tell me you have no idea what I'm talking about, don't even try to lie. I know you love chick flicks. Anyway, play that movie on your fancy-schmancy HD player. Then, when the sad Hero-sacrifice part comes on, find your remote, mute the movie, and play it in slow motion.

Then, and only then, will you get to feel a mere _fraction_ of what I saw and felt in those few seconds.

Would you like to catch a glimpse?

Well, here goes:

As I stepped off of the curb, I went to take another step. I needed to be directly in front of the bus. I could almost hear the blaring of its horn and the screams of the people over the sound of my heart pumping in my ears.

There was a sound though, that rang though my deafened ears.

It was the sound of a voice I had grown to love.

"Max, NO!"

And suddenly, my view of the bus was cut off. In slow motion, A dark figure shoved me aside, back to the curb, and flung its arms out.

My raptor vision picked up every detail.

He was angled, his right side to the middle of the road, so that the bus collided with his left side first.

He was flung backward on impact, the same way the bus was travelling.

His right foot was caught underneath the tire.

It twisted him in midair, slamming him onto the ground, face-down.

The bus finally stopped.

Fang didn't move.

He didn't breath.

Blood soaked his clothes.

Fang…

He…He's dead…

I…I think I…killed…Fang…

I don't remember the next minutes. I just remember seeing him, lying on his bed, so pale. So bruised. So…so…dead.

I had to tell him I loved him.

**A/N4:sooo…..there you go. Hope you liked it. This little thing took me an hour. Research is a bitch xD just FYI, that is a real but route (Bus 13) and those are the times. Had to make it real, didn't I?**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Cause I loved writing it!**

~Dobz


	3. Remembrance

**A/N1:Once again, you asked. And, once again, I caved.****  
****Read: due to popular demand, I'm adding another chapter. Of web Fang wakes up.****  
*****sigh* the things I do to make you guys love me.****  
**

**A/N2:A couple people asked me to turn this into a full story...****  
****1) I have a full-length story that I'm working in right now, and I'm sadly very behind due to procrastination.****  
****2)...how much longer could I make this?****  
****3) I much prefer writing one- two- and three-shots.****  
****Sorry.****  
**

**A/N3:Yes, I went wwaaayyyy overboard on this chapter. *sigh* it was so much fun writing it! :')**

**A/N4:ALSO. Max and Fang just don't like the hospital smell. This is No Wings, so there's no particular reason. They just don't.****  
**

**A/N5:ooooooohhhhhhhhh I just got a brilliant idea for where I'm going with this. Oh my god. It's so evil. Terrible. Horrible.****  
****But imma still do it.****  
****You guys should hate me. Really.****  
**  
FANG POV.

I feel tired.

So...exhausted.

But at the same time, I have to open my eyes. Maybe it's my gut, telling me something. Or maybe it's that chemical smell that makes my nerves tingle and my stomach crawl.

More likely the latter.

I force my right eye open enough to let light in.

Must they keep these rooms so bright?

My eye adjusts quickly.

Open more.

Adjust.

Open more.

Adjust.

Finally, I can open my eye the whole way.

Repeat the painful process for left eye.

I'm lying in a bed, and, looking around, I assume I was in a hospital. My left leg was supported off of the bed.

My chest HURTS. My face and arms feel stiff.

What happened to me? I shift around a little so I can look at my room. Just four white walls, a small window to outside, and a long rectangular window in the door. Various 'health' pictures are stuck up on the walls. There's a chair, close to my bed, angled toward my head

I look up towards the ceiling. What _had_ happened to me? I barely remember anything...

A plump, middle aged, scrubs-wearing, clipboard-bearing woman comes striding into the room, smiling.

"Nick! You're awake! Honey, we were all so worried about you!

"How..." I swallow, still trying to figure it out, "how long have I been in here?"

Her smile falls, to a soft, worried look.

I hate it when adults get that look. It means they think we're still children.

"You've been in a coma for three weeks."

My eyes widened a tiny bit.

My mind reeled.

Three weeks?!

"What happened to me?" I blurted out, losing my calm a bit.

"Well," she said, moving closer to the end of my bed, "From what your friend told me who came in here with you, she was, and I'm glad we finally dragged it out of her, attempting suicide by bus. You stepped in front of her. " She puts a hand to her chest as tears well in her eyes, and mutters _'so heroic'_

She shakes her head slightly, and looks embarrassed.

"Anyway, dear, the bus hit your left side, breaking your leg and ribs-"

_That _explains the chest pain...

"-then your right foot was caught underneath the tire. It smashed your foot, and pulled you down. You're very lucky, as the movement should have broken your neck."

I didn't really hear the last part.

When she mentioned my foot, I became aware that apparently, I didn't HAVE a right foot anymore.

"You amputated my foot." my voice sounds like death.

She nods sadly.

" m'afraid we had too."

Wait...she said something about a friend...

"Who did you say came in with me?"

"Girl your age, by the name of Max. Didn't want to leave your side, that one." her eyes shine, remembering Max.

"I..I.." I said, trying to process this. I clear my throat and started over. "I don't know a Max."  
Her eyes met mine, and, for the first time, she falters.

"But she told me that you two were friends…"

"I'm sorry." I said awkwardly. I don't remember ever knowing a Max.

"Fang." A voice says from the doorway. I look over.

A girl is standing, frozen, eyes wide, half in my room, with one hand on the door knob.

She has shoulder length dirty blonde hair, and light brown eyes. She is tall, looked about 16, and very athletic.

"Fang."

She says my name again.

"FangOhMyGod-"

One second, she's standing in the doorway, and the next, she's burrowing herself in my arms.

Don't get me wrong, it's nice having a pretty girl pretty much throwing herself on you…but…she knows my nickname. Almost no one calls me Fang. My real name was Nick. How did she know Fang?

"I'm…I'm sorry…" I said, gently pushing her away.

"You should be! Fang, you weren't supposed to be there, n-no one w-w-as s-supposed to b-be t-t-there, a-a-and then y-y-you showed up y-y-you IDIOT, a-a-and-"

She broke down, grabbing at my right hand, which lay near her. Her chin had been quivering the whole time, and she finally started crying. "n-n-never do that to me, Fang. Never."

"I'm sorry," I said again, softly, "But I don't know…who...you are."

Silence.

Her mouth fell to a small 'o'.

Both her hands froze around mine.

She blinked rapidly, looking at my eyes.

"W…what?" She asked, almost no sound coming out of her mouth.

Her breath hitched.

"You…You don't remember me?"

I shook my head slowly, trying to recognize her face.

Nothing.

"B-But, I'm Max. I'm Max." She said, sounding shocked.

"I'm Max." Stronger.

"A…And You're Fang. We've known each other since we were four, a-and we're best friends, and…and you're always coming over to my house. We love talking to each other on the phone in the middle of the night…"Her eyes searched mine desperately. "And when I started going out with Sam, you didn't talk to me for at least a week…And in the middle of Biology, you got up and punched him, remember?"

She stood up, her face looking pained and scared.

"Can't you remember what a horrible cook I am? That I don't even try anymore?"

"I'm so sorry." I said, closing my eyes. "I don't know you."

A soft '_oh'_

I didn't look up when she turned to the nurse.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'll go now."

In those seven words, she sounded so broken, so weak, that even though she was a stranger to me, I felt this need to comfort her. To hug her, and tell her everything's gonna be okay.

A small _click_ told me that she closed the door.

I look down, and clasped my hands. I feel so bad.

"Honey?"

I raise my head to show the nurse that I was listening.

"I've got something for you."

I look up, curious. She walks toward me, and moves my pillow a bit. Reaching under, I feel her grab something, pull it out and hesitate, before thrusting it toward me. I take it and look at it, while the nurse goes to the end of my bed and starts busying herself with something else.

It's a piece of paper, folded. I stare at it. Who is it from? Why is it here? I slowly unfold it.

The nurse coughs slightly. I raise my eyes to her.

"It's from Max."

I look back down.

It looks like a letter.

_Did you know you're in a hospital, Fang?_

_Yep._

_I never left your side, not even when they brought you here. You must know how hard that is for me. Not only to see you so…so…broken, but to be in this place, with its chemical smells and white coats._

_Did you know, Fang, that I tried to save you? I never wanted you to get hurt. But you followed me…and…_

_Did you know I love you, Fang? I bet you didn't_

My fingers lightly touched my name, scrawled onto the paper. She…she loves me?

I slump back against my pillows, my hands covering my face.

I need to talk to her.

"Um….Nurse?"

The nurse looked up, raising an eyebrow.

"Call me Aggie, dear."

"Aggie, I need to talk to her. To Max."

Her eyes softened.

"She'll be back tomorrow. She always comes every day around this time." She said, patting my right shin.

I glance at the clock.

"Thank You."

She takes it as a dismissal, and leaves me to my thoughts.

As I stare up at the dismal ceiling, I can't help but to think about her. About Max.

She knowsme?

She _loves_ me?

How can I not remember her?

She's beautiful.

I sigh again, and let my eyes drift shut.

Tomorrow, I'll talk to her.

Tomorrow.

I glance at the clock, wringing my hands.

I don't think I've ever been this nervous.

3:19

She should be here any minute.

I take slow deep breaths.

Calm.

I need to be calm.

I just need to talk to her.

To this girl who loves me.

_Maximum Ride._

My eyes snap open.

I was never told her last name.

Or that her full name was Maximum.

How did I…?

I shake my head, clearing it.

Another furtive glance at the clock.

My heart leaps.

3:21

I felt so ridiculous, strapped into this bed.

_So_ not the preferred way to talk to someone who supposedly loves you.

No, maybe in my own room…leaning up against my wall, one foot propped behind me…

_That's_ more like it.

_Knock knock_

I jump, as two tentative knocks come from the door.

"Come in." I say, trying to sound impassive.

The door opens.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Aggie was leaning into my room.

Disappointment.

Wait…why was I disappointed?

"Max is here to see you-"

Hope!

"-are you okay with that?"

I nod, and look away from the door.

Out of my peripherals, I see a figure walk in, hear it thank Aggie, and take a seat in one of the chairs. I look up, and lock eyes with Max.

She swallows, and wrings her hands.

She's nervous.

I clear my throat. "Hey."

She breaks eye contact looking down at her own hands, replying quietly, "Hi."

I wait for her to talk.

She takes a breath in, look up determinedly, wanting to talk, then catches my eye, and looks back down.

Silence.

I didn't want to move.

It's one of those silences where you feel if you move, the entire world will shatter.

Which is why I'm glad she speaks first.

"You saved me." She speaks quietly.

I smile wryly, "Or so I'm told."

"Why?" she asks, searching my eyes once more.

I shake my head slowly, looking down.

"I have absolutely no idea."

Movement.

I look up in surprise, to see her standing, with a conflicted look on her face.

I really have no clue why.

"I- I just want you to know, Fang…" she says choppily, "That I…" She takes a giant gulp of air and moves closer to the bed. "I love you."

Before I could respond in anyway, before I could freaking _move…_

…She had kissed me.

On the lips.

And you know what?

I liked it.

I slanted my head sideways, and deepened the kiss.

My hand reached up, cupping her cheek.

I could do this all day.

As she kissed me, my breath caught.

Suddenly, I remember.

I remember sneaking over to her house at two in the morning, and climbing through her window, so I could see her.

I remember waiting by my phone so that she could call me once her dad was asleep.

I remember how my blood boiled when she agreed to go out with that loser Sam.

I remember how he was bragging to his friends about her.

I remember socking him in the face.

I remember when we were home alone one night, and she tried to make mac 'n cheese for us, but ended up catching the noodles on fire.

I mentally smile.

I also remember something else.

I remember that I love her.

I love her more than the whole world.

For her, I would _sacrifice_ the world.

I would sacrifice myself, so that she would live.

I remember that I _did._

_I almost died to save her._

I jerk my head back, eyes wide, staring at her.

"Max"

My voice was breathy.

A wide grin stretches across my face.

"Max, I- I remember."

She smiles the most beautiful smile I have ever seen, and starts laughing incredulously.

She is so beautiful.

"Max…I love you."

She freezes.

"I love you." I repeat, locking our gazes.

"Maximum Ride," I said, still smiling, "I love you."

And I kiss her once more.

**A/N5:I really hope you enjoyed this, I really loved writing this short little story. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

**-Dobz**


End file.
